cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Utovica
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Utovica is a nation that has deep respect for community, technology, ecodesign, futurism, nature, tradition, religion, and greater freedom. The nation is hoping to create and maintain a community where people of all cultures will be able to live together and become prosperous. Utovica is also known to be a massive proving ground for numerous new and revolutionary technologies and ideas. In addition to technology, the Utovican government funds research in environmental science. Nation Information Utovica is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 227 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Utovica work diligently to produce Uranium and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Utovica is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Utovica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Utovica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Utovica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Utovica will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Origins of Utovica On Planet Earth, a group of people from a number of different nations came together hoping to figure out what is "the perfect society". After meeting, they decided to leave Earth to come to the prospering Planet Bob. Altogether, 144 humans of Earth left their home to build a new nation on Planet Bob, which came to be known as Utovica. Establishment placeholder Timeline *08/01/2009: The first Utovicans leave planet Earth to journey to the distant Planet Bob. *08/22/2009: The first Utovicans arrived at Planet Bob and established the nation Utovica. *09/08/2009: Utovica became a full member of the alliance Viridian Entente and joined the green team. Foreign Relations Utovica is a member of the alliance known as the Viridian Entente Infrastructure Infrastructure level: 3999.99 Utovica builds most of its cities, towns, and suburbs to be spacious to allow new infrastructure to be easily built and integrated. The Utovican government urges planners to allow for the possibility of future facilities to be built in most areas. Because of the absence of automobiles, nearly every city has walkways instead of roads in the center. Utovica sold some of its green technology research to other nations to gain funds to speed up infrastructure production. Improvements Improvements: Banks: 5, Clinics: 5, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Labor Camps: 5, Police Headquarters: 5, Schools: 5, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2 External links * Viridian Entente